mariogumballx_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
MariogumballX Studios Wiki:Rules
Comments On Articles #You may criticize an article, but only if the founder and/or sysops approve of that criticism. #No spamming. Spamming makes wikis look bad and it is not allowed on any article. #Anonymous users that constantly insult people/articles and/or are extremely annoying are called "trolls". Do not respond to these IPs unless you have a good reason to do so. (In other words, "DON'T FEED THE TROLLS.") On Talk Pages #See rules for comments on articles. #Do not send threatening messages to other users. Blocking Users #Admins should not block other users just to goof off. They should only block them if they have a good reason for doing so. #Admins have the right to block users if necessary. You should not want to take away their rights unless you have a good reason for it. #If you threaten admins, you are disrespecting their rights and they can ban you in return. #Just because you are banned, doesn't mean you did something wrong. The admin who banned you might be testing the "Block User" function to see if it still works. Don't panic. If you did something wrong, the admin must tell you so and remind you that you will be banned. If they do not, you will be unbanned by the founder or another admin. Editing Articles #Do not take out major information about a character, TV episode, or game (whether it is canon or fanon), and replace it with spam or insults. #Do not vandalize an article for any reason. If you do, other users will find out. The Chat Room (These Rules Keep Getting Funnier and Funnier!) #ABSOLUTELY NO INSULTING! #No blackmailing! #No online dating. #No blowing raspberries. #No typing. #No believing in Rule #5. #No hanging out. #Don't think Rule #7 is real and not a joke. #Don't get tired of these rules. #SERIOUSLY. Don't get tired of these rules. #If you have bad and nasty things to say about MGX or an admin, tell Frankenstein instead. #If you have REALLY bad and REALLY nasty things to say about MGX or an admin, tell the Bogeyman instead. #If you have REALLY HORRIBLY bad and REALLY HORRIBLY nasty things to say about MGX or an admin, tell Count Dracula instead. #If you have REALLY DISGUSTING HORRIBLY BAD and REALLY DISGUSTING HORRIBLY NASTY things to say about MGX or an admin, tell the Grim Reaper instead. #Give me a hamburger if you have the required ingredients. #If you have REALLY DISGUSTINGLY HORRIBLY SHOCKINGLY CRAZILY BAD and REALLY DISGUSTINGLY HORRIBLY SHOCKINGLY CRAZILY NASTY things to say about MGX or an admin, get your hands plastered so you can't type. Disciplinary Action Comments On Articles *If you spam on an article nonstop, you will be blocked for a week. *Criticizing an article for no reason will get you blocked for the rest of the day. *If you are caught "feeding trolls", you will be blocked for a week. On Talk Pages *If an admin sees a threatening message on someone's talk page, they will track down the sender and block them for a week. Blocking Users *If an admin blocks anyone to goof off, the founder will temporarily strip them of their rights for three days. *An admin who blocks a user without reminding them why they are being blocked and the user does not return for three days or more, the admin will be stripped of their rights for a week.